Funny Thing About Jokes
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Ginny comes up with a brilliant idea for an April Fools Joke. She and Harry are going to tell to the family that she was pregnant, even though her and Harry just got married and Ginny was, in fact, not expecting...and lets not mention that Harry and Ginny promised they would at least wait a year before trying for kids. Funny thing how sometimes jokes can backfire.


**Funny Thing About Jokes **

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** Ginny comes up with a brilliant idea for an April Fools Joke. She and Harry are going to tell to the family that she was pregnant, even though her and Harry just got married and Ginny was, in fact, not expecting...and lets not mention that Harry and Ginny promised they would at least wait a year before trying for kids. Funny thing how sometimes jokes can backfire.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

_**For Mark and Carolyn...you crazy jokers.**_

"George!" I called down the table, "There's one more present for you." Everybody looked down at me expectantly. I smiled. Everybody was here. Mum and Dad sat on one side of George, Angelina was on his other side. Bill had five year old Victorie in his lap. Fleur held a wiggly Dominique in hers. Charlie was entertaining a six year old Teddy and Percy and his wife Audrey were sitting next to each other; their daughter Molly in Audrey's lap. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the otherside of Harry.

"Well, then pass it up dear." Mum called down to me. I smiled wider. He was gonna love this.

"It's wrapped. And it's hard to sort of pass up." I called back. Harry snorted quietly next to me and I in return lightly smacked his arm.

"We have an announcement." Harry told everyone. Everyone was still looking at me expectantly.

"I'm pregnant!"

And then there was priceless chaos. Mum screeched in delight. Hermione, Audrey, Angelina, Fleur, and Bill shouted out congratulations. Ron and Charlie both had far away looks in their eyes and disgusted looks on their faces. George looked like he had choked on his own spit. Dad had a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Percy sat open mouthed as he stared between Harry and I.

"I thought you said you were going to wait a year, mate. You and Ginny have only been married for 9 months." Ron stuttered out as he now gawked at me and Harry.

"How long have you known, sweetheart? How far along are you?" Mum asked as she looked down the table at me.

"You're- You're preg- You're gonna-" Charlie couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it.

And that was when Harry lost it. He let his laughter consume him and I couldn't help but giggle along with him. This was truly priceless. Nobody seemed to understand why Harry and I were laughing when suddenly it hit George.

"You're not expecting are you?" he called down the table with a laugh. I was laughing so hard, I could breathe, so I just settled for a nod.

"Happy April Fools!" Harry panted out as he tried to regain composer, but he was failing miserably, "Happy Birthday!"

"You're reactions were priceless!" I screeched out in between giggles. Everybody, except for Charlie and Percy, was laughing with us now. Both of them still had their mouths open in shock.

"Don't worry you two. You don't have to panic yet." I told them once I got myself semi-calm once more.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later -**_

I slowly wiped my mouth on a piece of toilet paper, tossing it into the toilet bowl before I flushed. God, I was miserable. It seemed that I had caught the flu. I was exhausted and I had been vomiting on and off everyday for the past week. I couldn't go anywhere near the kitchen or food, otherwise it made me even feel worse. It seemed that the only food I could go near and not vomit was peanut butter and coincidentally it was the only thing I could keep down without it coming right back up.

I grabbed my tooth brush and started to brush my teeth, trying to get rid of the vomit taste in my mouth. I wished Harry could have stayed home with me today. He had been home all last week with me and Kingsley finally told him that he couldn't miss anymore days of auror training otherwise he would lose his position in the academy. So, today I was by myself.

Mum had offered to stay with me, but I told her I would be fine by myself and would call her if I needed anything. I knew that I would soon be over this flu, and could get back to training for the next upcoming quidditch match. But, for now I was under strict orders from my husband to get some rest and to "do nothing strenuous".

With the tooth brush still in my mouth, I walked back into mine and Harry's bedroom. According to the clock on the side table, Harry would be home anytime now, which made me much happier. Going back into the bathroom, I discarded my tooth brush and washed my mouth out before shuffling back into our bedroom and over to my side of the bed

On my way, I glanced towards the calendar briefly, noting that the date was the 15th . Just what I needed, my period showing up during the time I was sick. Great. As if mother nature hadn't punished me enough for one week. Trying not to think about it, I slid into bed and got comfy. Harry would be home soon, I kept reminding myself.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard the sound of my husband climbing up the stairs and I smiled to myself. A few seconds later, the door to our room creaked open and Harry walked in a small smile on his face.

"Feelin' any better, Gin?" he asked as he kicked off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed next to me.

"No, still-" I started, but then had to bolt for the bathroom.

As I was barfing my guts up it seemed like for the millionth time today, was when it came to me. My period hadn't come and I hadn't been late for a long time. I was vomiting, I was truly exhausted, and I crazed certain things. I couldn't be. I just couldn't be. But, I knew I was.

"Gin, you alright?" Harry asked as he pulled my hair up out of my face, while I continued to vomit.

"It's time to panic, Harry." I moaned in between heaves.

"What?" he asked gently, rubbing my back as he did.

"I'm", heave, "We're", heave, "pregnant!"

**THE END**

**A/N: (**Happy April Fools Day, everybody! I've already been having an awesome day today playing jokes on people and getting pranked in return today. So, in the spirit of this marvelous holiday, I decided to write you a one-shot. Okay, so this actually happened. I have cousin who played this prank on the family. She and her husband, when they had been married for about four months, played this prank on the family and it actually ended up being true, in the end. So, I thought it would make a cute April Fools Day fic with Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys'. So, R&amp;R. Thanks. S.A.M. :)** )**


End file.
